


Kisses for Candy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Lolita, Psychological Drama, Romance, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REVISED! Based on the 1971 film, with hints of Nabakov’s Lolita. Willy Wonka and Veruca Salt play a game. CAUTION! Minor in sexual situations — you have been warned! Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kisses for Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1786) by The Lady Elrond. 



Kisses For Candy

_**‘The candyman can ‘cause he mixes it with love  
and makes the world taste good...’** _

Willy Wonka smiled as the disheveled young girl stormed into his office, slamming the door in the face of the portly, red faced man hurrying in her wake.

p>“Listen here, you! I want what I came here for, and I want it now, or else!”

Wonka continued to smile as Veruca ranted at him and stomped her little Gucci clad feet. She was, he decided, quite charming, even now, covered in rubbish, with her face screwed up in anger.

**A vulnerable Lolita.**

He waited until she stopped, abruptly realizing that Mr. Wonka, unlike her father, was not going to give in to her demands. He was not about to kneel at her feet and have the Oompa Loompas shower her with chocolate and sweets. She was suddenly afraid and flinched involuntarily as he deftly plucked a banana skin out of her hair. “Better?”

Veruca nodded, humbled, for perhaps the first time in her life, into complete silence. “Now,” Wonka said, sitting down and indicating that she should do likewise, “How can I help you?”

Veruca smiled uneasily and glanced towards the door as she contemplated calling her father. Wonka noted this and sprung towards the door, locking it in one swift movement.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Veruca cried. Wonka smiled again and the key disappeared into one of the many pockets of his purple velvet jacket.

“Veruca, my dear... I thought that would be obvious to such a bright child.”

She looked so small and terrified, but her eyes blazed with a fierce glow... she would fight if she had to. Of course she knew what was going on.

At home, Henrietta Salt had a rather large collection of erotic romance novels, and the naturally curious Veruca had, one boring and rainy day, stumbled across them whilst rummaging through her mother’s wardrobe. Everything she had read about in those books was happening — the locking of the door, the suave tone in his voice, the spark of attraction as he removed the offending banana skin... she couldn’t believe it!

“I’ll scream if you come near me! I will! **Daddy**!”

"Veruca... don’t make such a fuss! You know as well as I do that your father isn’t out there... probably down at the nearest pub,” Wonka replied curtly, his sparkling eyes darting over her white — _virginal white_ — tights. “Glad to be rid of you for a while, I should think.”

The Candyman paused and gazed into the distance, as if deep in thought. When he finally spoke, his voice was kind and persuasive. “Veruca, do you want to play a game?”

“What kind of game?” she asked suspiciously, her eyes suddenly widening in pleasure as, without warning, he produced a bright red lollipop from another of his many pockets.

“What kind of game indeed!” He laughed and sat down again, twirling the lollipop tantalizingly between his long fingers. Veruca’s eyes followed it hungrily... she really, really wanted it! She couldn’t put it into words... she wanted that lollipop more than anything she had ever wanted in her life.

Wonka watched her, grinning with obvious amusement. “Do you want it?”

She reached out for it. Quickly he snatched it away and Veruca whimpered as, like the key, it disappeared into the depths of the luminous purple jacket. “You can have it... after the game.”

Veruca nodded eagerly as he took her chin in his hand and stooped to kiss her ruby red — _lollipop red_ — lips, guiding her hands slowly towards his crotch...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual. :) Thanks.


End file.
